All Grown Up! The Bullypire Strikes Back
by Thomas Epplestone
Summary: I've been working on this fan film for years and I've completed the script. I do not own the characters and the series, they belong to Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo and Paul Germain. After Spine Snapper got chased away by Grandpas Lou and Boris, he has returned to exact revenge on Tommy. Will Tommy tell everyone what Spine Snapper is really up to?


FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - unspecified time

We're in outer space and we see Earth in the far distance and the camera zooms in onto the earth and then stops.

NARRATOR (V.O)

Fair viewers, Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, listen to the latest tale of All Grown up.

DISSOLVE TO:

AGU EPISODE BAD BLOOD PICTURES

We see the pictures of Tommy and Dil as seen in the AGU episode Bad Blood.

NARRATOR (V.O) (CONT'D)

One night 2 boys named Tommy and Dil premiered an alien autopsy tape to 10 kids with the help of their friends, Phil and Lil, and their grandpas. After that Tommy and Dil were pleased and forgiving each other on recent events.

We then see a picture of Spine Snapper asking Dil for his alien autopsy tape back.

NARRATOR (V.O) (CONT'D)

But that did not last, because Spine Snapper arrived at their house and asked Dil for his tape back.

We then see pictures of Spine Snapper preparing to beat Tommy up.

NARRATOR (V.O) (CONT'D)

The tape Dil gave him was the one that they made because the original one was destroyed by accident. Once rid of the tape, Spine Snapper proceeded to beat Tommy up as stated that he always beats up the older brother.

Then we see a picture of Grandpa Lou and Grandpa Boris on the scene.

NARRATOR (V.O) (CONT'D)

Grandpa Lou and Grandpa Boris arrived just in time to tell Spine Snapper to scram, but he decides to take care of them first. Both Lou and Boris rolled up their shirts, and frightened Spine Snapper away and Tommy and Dil have been saved and helped their grandpas with the mess inside their home.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SPACE - unspecified time

We then see the earth spinning around.

NARRATOR (V.O)

Things have since then returned to normal after that encounter. Or have they?

The camera moves up from the earth and pans upwards.

TITLE: ALL GROWN UP!: THE BULLYPIRE STRIKES BACK

FADE OUT:BLACK

FADE IN:

EXT. PICKLES HOUSE - NIGHT

The camera looks up to the night sky and then decsends down to the Pickles home.

INT. PICKLES HOUSE TOMMY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Tommy Pickles is seen lying in his bed sleeping well and quietly until he heard an unknown noise from nowhere and opens his eyes and gets up from his bed and wonders what is going on.

TOMMY

Huh, what was that?

Tommy searches his entire room to search for the noise and seems confused on where it was coming from.

TOMMY (CONT'D)

Hm, I wonder where that noise was coming from. I know I'd better check the entire house.

INT. PICKLES HOUSE LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Tommy goes to the living room with his torch and checks the tv.

TOMMY

Huh, Mom must have gone overboard with the TV thing again.

INT. PICKLES HOUSE KITCHEN - NIGHT

Tommy enters the kitchen of his house and checks the sink first before checking everything.

TOMMY

I think Dil might have too much things going on in his brain that I don't know of. Hey, how come Mom and Dad haven't woken up?

EXT. PICKLES HOUSE GARDEN - NIGHT

Tommy comes out of his house to his garden with his flashlight and continues to search. He checks the unfinished swimming pool but there's nothing in it.

TOMMY

Huh, nothing here in the unfinished pool, that's for sure.

Tommy finishes his search and when all of a sudden a light shines in front of him.

TOMMY (CONT'D)

Hey what's the big idea of shining the light in front of me?!

Didi in her dressing gown and Stu in his pyjamas appear and ask Tommy why he's outside on his own.

DIDI

Tommy, what are you doing outside of the house this late?

TOMMY

Mom, I heard a strange noise which came from nowhere if you most know.

STU

Come on, Tommy, this isn't like you to be out at this time of day.

DIDI

Uh, it's night actually, Stu.

STU

Sorry, Didi.

DIDI

Besides, Tommy, you should be in bed at night, not investigating noises in our back yard.

TOMMY

But, mom.

STU

Son, you do as your mother tells you, do you understand?

Tommy hangs his head in shame.

TOMMY

Yes, dad.

Tommy walks into the house with Stu and Didi watching him go in and they follow him in.

INT. PICKLES HOUSE TOMMY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Tommy goes into his bedroom with Stu and Didi following him. Tommy then gets into his bed.

DIDI

Now, I want you to go right to bed, Tommy.

TOMMY

But, mom, I've heard a noise from the back yard. You got to believe me.

STU

Now, Tommy, we've heard enough of you for one day.

Unknown to Stu a force somehow punches him in the back.

STU (CONT'D)

Arrrghhh!

He collapses to the ground and Didi and Tommy looked shocked about what happened.

TOMMY

Dad, what happened to you?!

DIDI

I'm afraid your dad is knocked out by some force.

TOMMY

Wait, mom, if that has happened to him, what about Dil? Does he know about it?

DIDI

I'm not sure, you know what Dil is like, Tommy.

Dil Pickles in his short pyjamas comes into the shot and asks what's going on.

DIL

What's going on here? Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep here?

TOMMY

Dil, Oh thank goodness that you're here, something terrible has happened to dad.

DIL

What are you talking about, T?

Tommy shows Dil what happened to Stu.

DIL (CONT'D)

Dad, what has happened to you?!

A force also strikes Didi in the back knocking her unconscious as well as Stu.

DIDI

Argh.

Didi falls down to the ground.

DIL

Mom!

TOMMY

Oh no, not again.

DIL

What do you mean, not again?

TOMMY

Well, Dil, I was up investigating a strange noise that had happened earlier.

DIL

Oh, yeah, I can see that.

A force also punches Dil in the back as well.

DIL (CONT'D)

Ahhhh!

Dil collapses into the ground as well.

TOMMY

Dil! No, not my younger brother!

Tommy gets pushed down to the floor and a fist shadow appears.

TOMMY (CONT'D)

Oh no, why is it always me?

UNKNOWN SHADOW

(In deep voice)

Tommy. Tommy. Tommy Pickles.

TOMMY

What do you want from me?

UNKNOWN SHADOW

(In deep voice)

A knuckle sandwich beating.

A fist prepares to punch Tommy and the fist approaches Tommy's face.

TOMMY

(In fear)

No, no, please, not the face, not the face!

FADE OUT:WHITE

INT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL MR BEAKER'S CLASSROOM - DAY

FADE IN:WHITE

Tommy wakes up from his nightmare and pants in fear and Mr Beaker turns his back to the chalkboard and asks Tommy if he's ok.

MR BEAKER

Mr Pickles, are you OK?

TOMMY

Yeah, I'm fine, just had a nightmare, sir.

MR BEAKER

Are you sure, Mr Pickles?

TOMMY

Of course I'm sure, Mr Beaker.

MR BEAKER

Well, you know that sleeping is not allowed in class, Mr Pickles.

TOMMY

Of course not, sir.

Principal Pangborn's voice can be heard over the PA speaker and demands for Tommy.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN (V.O)

(Over PA speaker)

Tommy Pickles, report to my office..now!

MR BEAKER

Better let Principal Pangborn sort this one out.

Tommy goes to the door and the kids in his class oooo at him as he leaves. Meanwhile Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi are worried about Tommy. Chuckle is wearing his light green t-shirt from the very beginning of AGU, Phil is wearing his yellow shirt with his green jacket on, Lil is wearing her neckbeads and a purple blue shirt.

CHUCKIE

Guys, what's going on with Tommy?

PHIL

I don't know, he's been acting really weird lately.

KIMI

I've never seen him sleep in class before, apart from that 5th grade test that we did.

LIL

That was before when we thought his brother Dil was a thief.

CHUCKIE

Oh no.

CUT TO:

INT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL PANGBORN'S OFFICE - DAY

Tommy Pickles is seen sitting in Pangborn's office and Pangborn wants to know what's going on with Tommy.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Pickles, something is going on and I want to know what it is.

TOMMY

Well, Sir, I've had a bad dream recently.

Pangborn gets to his seat and asks some more questions.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Really? What dream was it, Pickles?

Tommy explains to Pangborn about his dream.

TOMMY

Well, the dream I had was when my family got knocked out by some force, and it had to give me a beating.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Did you see who it was, Pickles?

TOMMY

No, I didn't get to see his face.

Pangborn decides to let Tommy go.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Ok then, you can go.

Tommy gets up from the chair and goes to the door but Pangborn stops him to tell him what will happen.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN (CONT'D)

Hold it! Remember, Pickles, if you sleep in class one more time, you will be in detention for the rest of the month, understand?

TOMMY

Yes sir.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Good, now get out of my office!

Tommy heads out of Pangborn's office quickly.

CUT TO:

EXT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL PLAYGROUND - DAY

Tommy is seen with Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi and are talking about what is up with Tommy.

CHUCKIE

Tommy, are you sure that you're Ok?

TOMMY

Of course I'am, why would I be?

PHIL

Well you've been acting weird recently.

LIL

Yeah, like really weird.

Kimi asks Tommy where his brother Dil is.

KIMI

By the way, Tommy, where's Dil? He's not usually absent.

TOMMY

Oh yeah, Dil went away to Hawaii with Grandpa Lou.

CHUCKIE

Gee, I hope he is Ok over there.

CUT TO:

EXT. HAWAII BEACH - DAY

Dil in his navy blue and light blue t-shirt is seen with Grandpa Lou wearing a t-shirt at the beach and he is amazed of the beach.

DIL

Whoa, would you look at that.

GRANDPA LOU

Glad you like it, Dil?

DIL

Like it? It's so totally awesome!

BACK TO:

EXT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL PLAYGROUND - DAY

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi continue to talk about what's going on with Tommy.

TOMMY

You see, guys, Dil always wanted to go to Hawaii and the other thing is, why didn't he tell me about this?

PHIL

Because he didn't want you to worry.

LIL

Phillip!

Lil punches Phil in the shoulder.

PHIL

Ow! Sorry, T man.

KIMI

Anyway, Tommy, we really need to talk about what's been going on with you.

CHUCKIE

Kimi's right, Tommy, you know that we're always here to help you in matters like this.

TOMMY

Look, guys, I know that I've been a wacko in the past.

PHIL

Oh yeah, like the time we helped you when Rachel broke up with you?

TOMMY

Well urm...

LIL

You remember, don't you?

TOMMY

Look, guys, Rachel didn't broke up with me she told me she was moving.

KIMI

Oh right, and we tried to sort you out with the aftermath at Dil's launch party.

TOMMY

That was when Rachel told me that she would never ever want to see again because she called me the biggest jerk on the planet.

LIL

That's because you are, Tommy!

TOMMY

Gee, you're right.

CHUCKIE

How about we sort this out later at the Java Lava?

TOMMY

Yeah you're right, Chuckie, you can sort out my problems.

CHUCKIE

How come I didn't think of that?

TOMMY

Because you're my best friend, and that we've known each other since we were babies.

KIMI

Ok then, how about we meet after school?

LIL

Yeah, good idea, Kimi.

CUT TO:

INT. JAVA LAVA - AFTERNOON - DAY

Later Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi are seen in one of the tables of the Java Lava but no sign of Chuckie around.

TOMMY

Where's Chuckie, guys?

PHIL

I don't know, he's not usually this late.

Lil lectures Phil about Chuckie's absence.

LIL

Phillip! Chuckie isn't normally late he's just a bit delayed that's all.

KIMI

Lil's right, guys, I know what Chuckie is like, he can get caught up in whatever he's doing.

Chuckie comes into the Java Lava and apologises for being late.

CHUCKIE

Sorry I'm late, guys.

Tommy and his friends ask Chuckie where he's been.

LIL

Where have you been?

CHUCKIE

I had to help my dad out with his chores back home.

PHIL

What is wrong with you these days, Chuckie?

KIMI

Yeah, Chuckie, you should tell us next time if you're running late.

TOMMY

Guys come on give Chuckie a break will ya?

LIL

Tommy's right, guys, we can't blame Chuckie every time he does something.

Betty Deville comes over and asks what is going on.

BETTY

What are you kids arguing about?

LIL

Nothing, Mom, Chuckie came here late.

BETTY

Ah, come now, kids, you know Chuckster here was delayed.

Kimi asks that they know that.

KIMI

We know that, Mrs Deville.

BETTY

Ok, but just try and keep it down.

PHIL

Ok, mom.

Betty goes back to the counter and Chuckie goes to join his friends and sits on a chair saved for him. They begin talking about how to sort out Tommy's weirdness.

CHUCKIE

So, Tommy, why are you acting weird lately?

LIL

Yeah, come on, Tommy, you might as well tell us what's been bothering you.

PHIL

And why did Pangborn want to see you?

TOMMY

Pangborn wanted to know what was going on with me.

KIMI

What sort of questions did Pangborn asked you?

Tommy answers Kimi's question about what is up with him.

TOMMY

He wanted to know what sort of dream I was having.

PHIL

What dream did you had in our class?

Tommy explains to his friends about his dream.

TOMMY

Well it started off like any night.

CUT TO:

EXT. PICKLES HOUSE - AFTERNOON - DAY

Outside the Pickles house we see a two shoes standing on the footpath, then we see Spine Snapper staring at the house angrily.

SPINE SNAPPER

Here it is, the house where that older brother of Dil lives. Now to carry out my plan.

Spine Snapper is about to go in but is interrupted by his half cousin Bryan Dead.

BRYAN DEAD (O.S)

Uh, Spine Snapper?

He turns around and asks Bryan what is up.

SPINE SNAPPER

What is it, Bryan?

Bryan Dead asks Spine Snapper that if entering the house is necessary.

BRYAN DEAD

Is it necessary to do this? You know getting back at that boy you were on about?

SPINE SNAPPER

Of course it's necessary to do this plan. You can't complete it if you don't carry it out, no pain no gain.

BRYAN DEAD

But.

SPINE SNAPPER

No buts, Bryan, you know I don't like buts. Now let me take care of this.

Then Bryan Dead asks Spine Snapper on what he would do next.

BRYAN DEAD

What I'm I gonna do now that your friends aren't here with this part of the plan?

SPINE SNAPPER

Just stick with me and you'll be fine.

Spine Snapper and Bryan Dead approach the Pickles house.

INT. PICKLES HOUSE KITCHEN - AFTERNOON - DAY

Inside the Pickles house in the kitchen we see Stu and Didi talking to each other about Tommy's behaviour recently.

STU

Didi, do you know what's been going on with Tommy recently?

DIDI

No, Stu, why did you ask me that?

STU

It's just that I received a call from Principal Pangborn this morning.

DIDI

What did he say, Stu?

STU

He said that Tommy had fallen asleep in class.

Didi is shocked at what Stu had just said to her.

DIDI

What? That is so unlike Tommy.

STU

I know, deed, he would never sleep in class.

DIDI

Well when he gets back here we're gonna have a talk with him.

Then all of a sudden the door bell rings and Stu and Didi hear it.

DIDI (CONT'D)

Now who could that be?

STU

I'll answer it, deed.

Stu goes from the kitchen out of the shot to answer the door.

EXT. PICKLES HOUSE - AFTERNOON - DAY

Outside the front door of the Pickles House Spine Snapper and Bryan Dead wait for the door to be opened. Then the door opens and Stu sees Spine Snapper and Bryan Dead and he asks them who they are.

STU

Uh, who are you two?

SPINE SNAPPER

I'm Spine Snapper and this is my half cousin, Bryan Dead.

Spine Snapper shows Stu Bryan Dead and he says hello to him.

BRYAN DEAD

Hello.

STU

Nice to meet you 2. But what are doing here anyway?

SPINE SNAPPER

Can we come in and explain?

STU

Sure you can, and after all, how can I say no to visitors?

Spine Snapper and Bryan Dead come into the house as Stu invites them in.

INT. CARMICHAEL HOUSE LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON - DAY

Inside the Carmichael's home we see Susie Carmichael looking out of the window and turns around being shocked at what happened.

SUSIE

Oh my gosh!

Randy Carmichael and his wife Lucy come in to the living room telling Susie what she'd seen.

RANDY

What's wrong, Susie?

LUCY

Yeah, girl, it's not like you to be shocked at something.

Susie asks Randy and Lucy about what she saw over at Tommy's house.

SUSIE

Mom, Dad, I've just seen Spine Snapper and his half cousin entering Tommy's house.

Randy quickly realised on what Susie just said.

RANDY

How did you know? Wasn't he the guy who tried to beat Tommy up?

SUSIE

Yes, dad, you could say that, he's one of them guys that always beats up older brothers.

BACK TO:

INT. JAVA LAVA - AFTERNOON - DAY

Back at the Java Lava Tommy is still with his friends talking about helping him if he has problems again.

KIMI

That's a good story, Tommy, but it was only a nightmare.

LIL

Kimi' right, Tommy, you should save your dreams for night time.

TOMMY

Look, guys, I appreciate you trying to help me.

CHUCKIE

Hey, don't worry, buddy, we're with you all the way.

PHIL

Chuckie's right, Tommy, no matter what you're problem is we're here for you.

LIL

I'm with them on this one, Tommy.

KIMI

Me too.

Sean Butler and Justin Rogers are also here too and they see Tommy talking to his friends.

SEAN

Hey, Justin, check it out. It's the boy who was sleeping in our class.

JUSTIN

Oh yeah, Sean, he was panting when he woke up.

SEAN

He sure did.

CUT TO:

INT. ANGELICA'S HOUSE ANGELICA'S BEDROOM - AFTERNOON - DAY

Angelica is reading through her magazine and then her cell phone starts ringing.

ANGELICA

Hello. Oh it's you. What do you want, Carmichael?

INT. CARMICHAEL HOUSE SUSIE'S BEDROOM - AFTERNOON - DAY

Susie is talking to Angelica on her phone.

SUSIE

Angelica, I phoned you to say that I saw some guys at Tommy's house.

ANGELICA (V.O)

Newsflash, Susie, Not interested.

SUSIE

No, I'm serious, Angelica, I'd seen Spine Snapper coming into Tommy's house.

ANGELICA (V.O)

What?!

BACK TO:

INT. ANGELICA'S HOUSE ANGELICA'S BEDROOM - AFTERNOON - DAY

Back at Angelica's house Angelica is still talking to Susie on her phone.

ANGELICA

What do you mean you saw Spine Snapper at Tommy's house?

SUSIE (V.O)

What I meant, Angelica, was I saw Spine Snapper coming into Tommy's house.

ANGELICA

Yes, I know, Susie, I heard you say that but, did you see someone with him?

SUSIE (V.O)

Well, now that you mentioned it, I saw a kid that was with him.

BACK TO:

INT. CARMICHAEL HOUSE SUSIE'S BEDROOM - AFTERNOON - DAY

Back in Susie's bedroom we see Susie still talking on her phone to Angelica.

SUSIE

He looks about our age, Angelica, possibly 12 or 13.

ANGELICA (V.O)

Oh yeah, that's the same age Harold is in.

SUSIE

Ah Hm.

ANGELICA (V.O)

And us two.

SUSIE

Thank you, Angelica, now I gotta go, see you tomorrow.

Susie turns off her phone and goes out of her room.

CUT to:

INT. PICKLES HOUSE Kitchen - AFTERNOON - later

Later Tommy is sitting around the kitchen table with Stu and Didi and they ask him questions about his day.

DIDI

So, Tommy, how was school today?

TOMMY

Oh, uh, it was eventful.

STU

Eventful huh? Well what's eventful about sleeping in class?

TOMMY

What do you mean, dad? I don't usually do that.

STU

Come on, Tommy, you know better than that, and besides Pangborn called me this morning about your sleeping.

DIDI

Your father's right, Tommy, you should be thinking about your permanent record and your future.

TOMMY

Look, I know I was sleepwalking before but I didn't steal anything this time.

STU

Well that's good to know, we wouldn't want to do that lecture again like we did with Dil.

DIDI

We know that, Stu, and Tommy, I forgot to tell you, you have a visitor.

TOMMY

What? Why didn't you tell me about this? Where is he?

Spine Snapper appears standing in the kitchen towards the living room.

SPINE SNAPPER (O.S)

I'm right here.

Tommy looks to where Spine Snapper is and we see him and he is shocked at seeing him again.

TOMMY

What is he doing back here?

Fade out:

Fade in:

Int. Pickles house kitchen - afternoon - continous

Continuing from where we left off Tommy asks what Spine Snapper is doing in their house.

TOMMY

What is he doing back in our house?

DIDI

Well, Tommy, this young man just came to stay for a while.

SPINE SNAPPER

I only did it to say I was sorry.

TOMMY

Sorry, you nearly gave me a black eye.

SPINE SNAPPER

True, but I've changed since then.

DIDI

Spine Snapper's right, Tommy, you have to get on with him.

SPINE SNAPPER

What she said, anyway where I'm I gonna sleep?

STU

Let me show you where you'll be sleeping.

Stu leads Spine Snapper upstairs to show him where he'll be sleeping. Meanwhile Tommy is making a concerned face at what had just happened.

INT. PICKLES HOUSE TOMMY'S BEDROOM - MORNING - DAY

FADE IN: BLACK

The alarm clock goes off in Tommy's room at 7:00am and Tommy gets up and yawns. He gets out of his bed and leaves his bedroom.

TOMMY

What a surprising day it was.

Int. Pickles house upper floor - continous

Tommy then walks through the up hallway to the bathroom to wash his face and suddenly he screams off screen.

TOMMY (O.S)

Ahhhhh!

SPINE SNAPPER (O.S)

Ahhh!

INT. PICKLES HOUSE BATHROOM - MORNING - DAY

Tommy asks whoever's in the bathroom doing there in the first place.

TOMMY

What are you doing in here?

It was actually Spine Snapper with a towel around his waist and brushing his teeth with a toothbrush in his right hand.

SPINE SNAPPER

I live here, remember, Pickles?

He gets out of the tub.

TOMMY

Well move it, will ya? I got to get ready for school.

Tommy approaches the sink and Spine Snapper asks Tommy a question.

SPINE SNAPPER

Who's gonna make me?

Tommy calls out to Didi.

TOMMY

Mom!

SPINE SNAPPER

Alright, alright, big bathroom pooper.

Spine Snapper goes out of the bathroom and Tommy gets ready to brush his teeth. Whilst he's doing so Spine Snapper peaks his head into the bathroom watching Tommy brushing his teeth. Tommy realises what Spine Snapper is doing, he turns around and tells him to scarper.

TOMMY

Go!

SPINE SNAPPER

I'm going!

Spine Snapper goes away out of the shot.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL CORRIDOR - DAY

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi are hanging round the corridor talking about what happened yesterday.

CHUCKIE

So, Tommy, what have you been up to last night?

TOMMY

Well, I had someone staying over at my place.

LIL

Who was it, Tommy?

PHIL

Yeah who was it? It's not Rachel or anything like that.

KIMI

Phil! Will you put that behind you? I heard Tommy being so upset about being dumped while you were talking to him on the phone.

PHIL

Uh, hello! I got dumped by Wally before, so Tommy's not the only one who had broke up with his girlfriend.

Tommy then reveals to his friends who was staying over at his place.

TOMMY

Thanks for reminding me, guys, but I've got to tell you who was staying with me.

CHUCKIE

Well don't just stand there, tell us.

TOMMY

Ok! The person who's staying with me is... Spine Snapper.

Everyone gasped on what Tommy said.

PHIL

Hold on there. Is he the guy that you and Dil mentioned?

TOMMY

Yes, Phil, he's the guy who beats up older brothers.

LIL

But didn't he try to beat you up before?

TOMMY

Yes, but Grandpa Lou and Grandpa Boris scared him away.

LIL

Oh, yeah, Dil told us about that.

TOMMY

Did he?

PHIL

Yeah before we left and left you 4 clean up your home before your parents got back.

Then a familiar voice can be heard.

FRANCINE (O.S)

Tommy!

It's Francine an old enemy of Tommy's, she approaches Tommy and his friends and she talks about what's been going on.

TOMMY

Francine! What are you doing here?

FRANCINE

Just thought I pop in to see how you're doing.

TOMMY

I'm doing Ok, are you?

FRANCINE

Totally fine.

(Notices that someone's missing)

Say, where's Dil?

TOMMY

Dil went away to Hawaii with my grandpa.

FRANCINE

That's great, hope they're doing alright.

Then Angelica had somehow heard what Tommy said.

ANGELICA (O.S)

What?!

Angelica approaches Tommy and asks him why Dil is at Hawaii instead of her.

ANGELICA (CONT'D)

Thomas Malcolm Pickles! What's this about Dil going to Hawaii instead of me?

TOMMY

Well, uh, Angelica, Dil and Grandpa Lou suggested that they go away to Hawaii for a while.

ANGELICA

I'm gonna kill that brother of yours when he gets back.

Lil stands up to Angelica reminding her it's wrong to kill someone.

LIL

Angelica! You can't kill Dil! That is so wrong.

ANGELICA

You stay out of it, Deville.

PHIL

Hey! You can't talk to my sister like that.

TOMMY

Phil's right, Angelica, you really shouldn't talk to Lil like that.

Then Angelica starts a fight with Tommy and they rumble it out.

ANGELICA

That's it!

They start fighting and then Principal Pangborn sees the fight and has his megaphone with him.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

(through megaphone)

Stop it you 2!

Susie Carmichael appears at the scene.

SUSIE

Angelica, what have you been doing?!

ANGELICA

Susie, what makes you concern?

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Don't talk to her, Pickles, talk to me!

TOMMY

I'm glad you're here, Susie, thanks for arriving.

SUSIE

Ah, it was nothing.

ANGELICA

I just told you, we've been horsing around.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

If that's how you want to play it, we'll take this matter in my office.

[]

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN (CONT'D)

March!

Both Tommy and Angelica go off to Pangborn's office and Pangborn notices Susie.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN (CONT'D)

Carmichael, disappear.

Pangborn goes back to his office and Susie goes away from the scene and off to her class.

CHUCKIE

Well that was a surprising turn of events.

KIMI

You said it, Chuckie, I've never seen Angelica that angry before.

PHIL

So, what'll happen to Tommy now?

LIL

I don't know, shall we head back to class?

CHUCKIE

Good idea, Lil, we really don't want to be late.

Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi go off to their classroom not knowing what'll happen to Tommy.

INT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL PANGBORN'S OFFICE - DAY

In Pangborn's office Tommy and Angelica are sitting in front of Pangborn and he asks them questions about what happened in the corridor.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Now what was that all about?

ANGELICA

How should I know? Ask him.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Ok.

(Turns to Tommy)

Pickles, what have you got to say about earlier?

TOMMY

But Angelica started the fight, sir.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

I don't care who started it, I'll finish it.

TOMMY

But sir.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Silence!

Tommy and Angelica are stunned at Pangborn.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN (CONT'D)

Now, you two know that fighting is not tolerated here at my school.

ANGELICA

I know that, but Tommy is my cousin.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN

Get out! And don't let me catch you 2 fighting again.

Tommy and Angelica get up from their chairs and before they head outside Pangborn warns them that they'll be in trouble.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN (CONT'D)

Wait! If I catch you 2 fighting again, like earlier, you will be in serious trouble, understand?

Both Tommy and Angelica nod their heads up and down.

PRINCIPAL PANGBORN (CONT'D)

Off you go.

Angelica opens the door and she and Tommy go out of Pangborn's office.

INT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL CORRIDOR - DAY

Angelica and Tommy had exited Pangborn's office and she tells Tommy that it's all his fault.

ANGELICA

(angry)

This is all your fault, Pickles.

She goes off to her class and Tommy is appalled and what she just said and he goes off to Mr Beaker's classroom.

INT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL MR BEAKER'S CLASSROOM - DAY

As Tommy comes into Mr Beaker's classroom, Miss O'Keats appears to be standing in for Mr Beaker.

MISS O'KEATS

Oh! Thomas, I didn't see you come in.

TOMMY

What exactly are you doing here Miss O'Keats? And where's Mr Beaker?

MISS O'KEATS

I'm covering Mr Beaker's class today. So please, take your seat.

Tommy goes to his desk next to Chuckie and he asks him what was that fight about.

CHUCKIE

Hey, Tommy.

TOMMY

Hi, Chuckie.

CHUCKIE

So, what was that fight with Angelica all about?

TOMMY

Well, she's still angry about not going to Hawaii.

CHUCKIE

What? She's not obsessed with that again is she?

Miss O'Keats turns to Chuckie and asks him if he has something important to say.

MISS O'KEATS

Charles, is there something important you like to share with the class?

CHUCKIE

No, Miss O'Keats.

MISS O'KEATS

Then get on with your work, please.

Chuckie gets on with his work and Tommy interrupts him.

TOMMY

Chuckie?

CHUCKIE

Not now, Tommy, can't you see I'm working.

Then Miss O'Keats tells everyone to do a quiz about relationships and friendships.

MISS O'KEATS

And now, everyone, it's time for a quiz about relationships and friendships.

Everyone awes about the quiz as it is boring.

FADE OUT:

FADE IN:

EXT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL PLAYGROUND - AFTERNOON - DAY

Outside the school Tommy and his friends including Sean, Justin and Susie are talking about how to stop Spine Snapper. Tommy looks around and Justin tells him to make it quick.

JUSTIN

Ok, Tommy, you better have a reason of gathering all of us here.

SEAN

Yeah, I don't want to miss my basketball session.

TOMMY

Don't worry, guys, you won't. Now the only reason I brought you here is about Spine Snapper.

SEAN

Whoah, dude, what have you got against him?

TOMMY

Good question, Sean, Spine tried to beat me up last time.

JUSTIN

Hold it! Are you saying that you have something against him?

TOMMY

No! What I'm saying is that I have a feeling he maybe up to something this time.

SEAN

Yeah, he's up to getting along with you and now you're messing it up for him. Come on, Justin.

Sean and Justin leave Tommy and his friends behind and they talk to him.

KIMI

I think Sean's right, Tommy, you really should get to know this Spine Snapper guy.

CHUCKIE

Kimi's right, Tommy, you need to stop being suspicious of people.

TOMMY

Ok, I get it guys. Let's just hope he isn't up to something.

CUT TO:

EXT. JIM JR JR HIGH SCHOOL ASSEMBLY HALL - AFTERNOON

Meanwhile Spine Snapper and Bryan Dead are talking to Quentin and Angelica is approaching the hall.

QUENTIN

So what's your plan, Spine?

SPINE SNAPPER

Well, Quentin, my plan is that I'm gonna make that Tommy kid pay for what he did to me.

BRYAN DEAD

And how exactly are you gonna do that?

Spine Snapper sees Angelica approaching them and he has other ideas.

SPINE SNAPPER

I've got a better idea, guys.

Angelica is walking along and then Spine Snapper, Quentin and Bryan Dead ask her questions.

SPINE SNAPPER (CONT'D)

Are you Angelica Pickles?

ANGELICA

Why, yes I'am.

BRYAN DEAD

Do you have any relatives I may ask?

ANGELICA

Well I have 2 cousins named Tommy and Dil, but Dil isn't here at the moment.

BRYAN DEAD

(To Spine Snapper)

Dil?

SPINE SNAPPER

(To Bryan Dead and back to Angelica)

Tommy's younger brother, and I assume he's on vacation somewhere.

ANGELICA

Yes, he's gone to Hawaii which I really wanted to go.

SPINE SNAPPER

Well, I think it's unfair for you.

ANGELICA

You could say that and I got into trouble for fighting with Tommy recently.

SPINE SNAPPER

Well that's double unfair.

ANGELICA

Yeah, but I might think about paying him back.

SPINE SNAPPER

Go on, I'm interested.

ANGELICA

Have you ever told someone about your tragedies?

SPINE SNAPPER

Unfortunately, no, only to other people.

ANGELICA

Well I got a plan for you.

CUT TO:

INT. Jim jr jr high SChool Corridor - DAY

Phil and Lil are seen talking to each other about Tommy's behaviour.

LIL

Phil, we really need to think about Tommy's behaviour earlier.

PHIL

Why should we? Angelica started the fight.

LIL

True, but Angelica shouldn't lash out like that, she should know better.

PHIL

But we've put up with her mean ways for the past 9 years.

LIL

I know, but she's human like you and me.

PHIL

That's so true, Lillian, but Tommy needs our help.

INT. pickles house kitchen

Back at the Pickles House Stu is sitting with Didi again in the kitchen and Stu is discussing to his wife about Tommy's recent behaviour.

STU

Didi, do you know what happened recently today?

DIDI

(sighs)

No, Stu, you better tell me what it is.

STU

Pangborn phoned me again about Tommy?

DIDI

(Sighs again)

I don't know what we're gonna do with him, Stu.

STU

What do you mean? This is the second time he's phoned me.

DIDI

Well when Tommy gets back from school, we'll have a serious talk about his behaviour.

STU

Speaking of which, Spine Snapper told me on the phone that Tommy was being really mean to him.

DIDI

(Gasps)

Why, that's not like our son at all.

INT. jim jr jr high school corridor

Back at the school Phil and Lil are still talking about Tommy's recent behaviour.

PHIL

So what will you suggest, Lil?

LIL

I don't know, it's certainly not are problem here.

Angelica comes up from behind them.

ANGELICA

I can help with that.

Phil jumps up in fright and Lil tells him it's only Angelica.

PHIL

(jumps in fright)

Ahhhhh!

LIL

Phillip, it's only Angelica.

PHIL

Oh, I knew that.

LIL

So, what do you want, Angelica?

ANGELICA

I just want to talk, you're Ok with that, right?

PHIL

What is there to talk?

LIL

Phil! Let me handle this. So Angelica what do you want to talk about?

ANGELICA

Um, it's very hard to describe, how about we discuss this at the Java Lava?

PHIL

Hm, what do you think, Lil?

LIL

If what she's saying is true, we'll go with that.

PHIL

Ok, Angelica, we'll meet you there after school.

ANGELICA

Brilliant! Now make sure you're there on time.

[]

Both of them go off as well as Angelica, meanwhile Susie Carmichael is watching and being totally suspicious on what Angelica is doing.

Ext. pickles house

Later we see the Pickles itself and the camera keeps still on it.

INT. pickles house kitchen

In the kitchen, Stu and Didi are talking to Tommy about what he'd been doing and are very disappointed about what Tommy had been up to.

DIDI

Tommy, what have you been doing today?

TOMMY

Well, uh, I got a little incident in the corridor and...

STU

Are you sure it was a little incident, Tommy, and not a fight with Angelica?

Tommy makes a worried expression on his face.

DIDI

I can't believe you would do such a thing to your big cousin. I mean really!

STU

Yeah, Pangborn telephoned me again, son, he told me about your recklessness today.

TOMMY

But, mom, dad, Angelica started the fight and she was threatening to kill Dil once he returns.

DIDI

Well, I don't care about that and anyway Spine Snapper telephoned your dad.

TOMMY

He did?

DIDI

Yes, he told Stu that you were being rude to him the whole day by calling him bad names and pinching his back constantly.

TOMMY

But I didn't do any of those things.

STU

Right, Tommy, I've had it with your nonsense today. Go to your room.

Tommy looks at Stu as he tells him to go up his room.

STU (CONT'D)

Now.

TOMMY

(Grunts as he gets up from his chair)

Tommy goes off angrily to his bedroom and Stu and Didi chat about how well they did. They then discuss on how to set up for Dil's return party.

DIDI

Well that went slightly better.

STU

Slightly better, deed? That could have been a disaster.

DIDI

Yeah, well, any idea on how to set up for Dil's return party?

STU

Oh, that's right, I'd better go to the basement right now.

Stu gets up from the table to go to the basement and Didi is left behind.

DIDI

(sighs)

What has been going on today with my family?

INT. JAVA LAVA - AFTERNOON - DAY

Inside the Java Lava Phil and Lil are sitting around a table and they thank Angelica for hanging out.

PHIL

Say, thanks for this, Angelica.

ANGELICA

Hey, what can I say?

LIL

That you arranged to hang out with us?

ANGELICA

Yes, and by the way where's Chuckie and Kimi?

LIL

Kimi is at a Japanese club.

PHIL

And Chuckie is helping out for Dil's return party.

A Teenaged waiter comes by and asks them if everything's Ok.

TEENAGED WAITER

Is everything Ok here?

ANGELICA

Why yes, everything's just fine here.

TEENAGED WAITER

Ok.

He goes off to his duties.

Angelica then asks the twins a couple of things

ANGELICA

Anyway, where's Mrs Deville?

LIL

Oh, mom's helping Mr and Mrs Pickles out with Dil's return party.

ANGELICA

Well at least that will keep Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu busy for today. So anyway let's talk about something else.

PHIL

What do you want to talk about now, Angelica?

ANGELICA

Oh nothing much, how about Tommy's equipment for his film premieres?

LIL

Nah, sorry, Tommy doesn't like to talk about how he does advertisement.

ANGELICA

Well, if you don't tell me, I'll tell Mrs Deville about Phil's collection of smelly gym socks.

LIL

Ok, Ok! Tommy has a Key for one of his drawers! It's where he stores his papers!

Phil is so ashamed of Lil confessing about Tommy's papers.

PHIL

I'am so ashamed of you, Lillian, I can't even cope with the stress.

ANGELICA

(gets up from the chair)

Thanks, Devilles, let's do this again sometime.

Angelica goes out of the Java Lava leaving Phil and Lil worrying.

Ext. singing stage - day

At the singing stage where Emica performed in All Growed Up, Spine Snapper, Bryan Dead, Quentin and Rick are discussing on how to destroy Tommy Pickles.

SPINE SNAPPER

Ok, now with Tommy out of the way. It's time to chat about how to eliminate him for good.

BRYAN DEAD

Why do you need to do this, Spine?

QUENTIN

Bryan, don't ask him any questions.

Rick

Yeah, Bryan, quit being a worry-wart.

SPINE SNAPPER

Calm down, guys, I'll handle this, Ok? Bryan, the only reason I'm doing this plan is because I remember what that Tommy did to me.

Rick

Well you could use something deadly.

SPINE SNAPPER

Might have some time to think about that.

Meanwhile Angelica whispers to Spine Snapper about something.

ANGELICA

(Whispers)

Pssst, Spine.

Spine Snapper noticed Angelica and asks his friends to excuse him.

SPINE SNAPPER

Will you excuse me for a minute?

Spine goes over to Angelica and she reveals ways of getting Tommy's camera.

SPINE SNAPPER (CONT'D)

Yes, Angelica, what is it you want me to know?

ANGELICA

Ok, now here's the plan. Tommy's paper is in one of his drawers, you need a key to get in. Just simply find a key to the drawer for his camera or paper and you're in.

Spine Snapper is pleased with the result.

SPINE SNAPPER

Excellent!

Not knowing Angelica's ideas, he proceeds with his plan.

ANGELICA

Now about my papers, what do you think about writing up documents or something, or maybe start up a site.

Spine Snapper goes away from the stage while Angelica is going on about her schemes.

ANGELICA (CONT'D)

Or, or you can help me reopen Ask Angelica.

FADE OUT BLACK:

EXT. PICKLES HOUSE - NIGHT

FADE IN BLACK:

Later Tommy is seen on his laptop.

INT. PICKLES HOUSE TOMMY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Tommy talks to Francine on his laptop to chat about if he was wrong about Spine Snapper.

TOMMY

It seems I was wrong, Francine, maybe Spine Snapper has turned over a new leaf.

FRANCINE (MONITOR)

Who knows? Maybe he wants to be a nice person.

TOMMY

Yeah maybe but we don't know that yet, Francine, anyways I'm heading back to bed.

FRANCINE (MONITOR)

Ok, Tommy, see you later.

TOMMY

Good night, Francine.

He turns off his laptop and proceeds to go back into his bed, and he is fast asleep unaware of what's happening next.

INT. PICKLES HOUSE 1ST FLOOR - NIGHT

Meanwhile Spine Snapper has a quick look around from his spare bedroom and once the coast is clear, he tip toes to the end of the hallway. He then proceeds to open the door leading to Tommy's room.

INT. PICKLES HOUSE TOMMY'S BEDROOM NIGHT

Spine Snapper enters Tommy's bedroom and goes to his desk and searches for the key and has done so. He unlocks the drawer and opens it and it makes a noise.

SPINE SNAPPER

Shhhh! Quiet dumb, drawer!

He turns his head and looks at Tommy sleeping and on.

SPINE SNAPPER (CONT'D)

He's a sound sleeper.

He spots a drawer to Tommy's paper and makes a mean grin on his face.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. PICKLES HOUSE TOMMY'S BEDROOM - MORNING - DAY

Tommy wakes up and has a yawn and a stretch, he gets out of his bed and notices one piece of paper on his desk.

TOMMY

That's odd, how did that paper ended up on my desk?

He walks to his desk, sits down on his chair and looks at the paper and has found that Spine Snapper has written up about his plan.

SPINE SNAPPER (V.O)

Hello, Tommy Pickles, I have prepared a surprise for you at Dil's return party. And you will not be so lucky when I see you there.

Tommy puts the paper down in horror and realises the horrible truth about Spine Snapper.

TOMMY

Oh my applebergs! Spine Snapper really is mean. I gotta warn mom and dad!

He runs out of his room in order to warm Stu and Didi.

FADE OUT: BLACK

INT. PICKLES HOUSE KITCHEN - MORNING -DAY

FADE IN:BLACK

Stu is seen sitting at a kitchen table asking Didi what's up.

STU

What's wrong, Didi? You seem worried.

DIDI

I'm worried about Tommy, Stu, he's been a bit weird about Spine Snapper recently.

STU

Oh, don't worry, it's just a phase after all and I'm sure he's over with it by now.

Tommy runs into the kitchen asking Stu and Didi where Spine Snapper is.

TOMMY

Mom, dad, have you seen Spine Snapper around here lately?

STU

I spoke too soon.

DIDI

No, Tommy, why do you have to ask?

TOMMY

I've found. A paper that he wrote about my fate at Dil's return party, that means he's back to his evil ways. Whatever you do don't mess with him.

Tommy runs out of the kitchen to find Spine Snapper and Stu asks Didi about going to Dil's return party.

STU

Do you think we should go, deed?

DIDI

Wouldn't miss it for the world.

EXT. PICKLES HOUSE - MORNING - DAY

Tommy is out of his house looking for Spine Snapper, then Spine Snapper is seen watering the grass with a garden hose and Tommy spots him.

SPINE SNAPPER

Hello, Tommy, going somewhere?

TOMMY

I saw your paper, Spine.

Spine Snapper stops the hose listening to Tommy.

TOMMY (CONT'D)

I'm gonna tell everyone about what you'll do to me tonight.

SPINE SNAPPER

Oh my, someone's a morning person, well, in case you know that paper was part of my plan.

TOMMY

To get me into more trouble so you can beat me up later?

SPINE SNAPPER

No! I don't care about that, I came back to pulverise you.

TOMMY

Me?

SPINE SNAPPER

"Me?" Well of course you! You made me a laughing stock of the entire country. Well who's being laughed at now?

TOMMY

Uh just to be clear, you were the one who came here to beat me up, that's the only reason Grandpa Lou and Grandpa Boris scared you away.

SPINE SNAPPER

I only came to get my tape back, that's what you don't get. Because I will never move on with you around.

TOMMY

Ok, you've got your revenge now get out and leave us alone.

SPINE SNAPPER

I'm afraid I can't do that, Pickles, for you see I'm saving my plan for the party tonight and I will finally destroy you, then I will be the toughest teen there is!

Tommy gets suspicious at what Spine Snapper just said. Meanwhile Stu comes out asking the 2 how they're getting along.

STU

How are you boys getting along?

SPINE SNAPPER

Fine.

STU

Ok, I'll be inside if you need me.

He closes the door and Tommy tells Spine Snapper that his plan to pulverise him will never work.

TOMMY

Your plan won't work this time, Spine, my friends will believe anything I tell them. You'll see.

SPINE SNAPPER

I sure am looking forward to that.

Tommy has wondered off screen to warn his friends.

SPINE SNAPPER (CONT'D)

Waiting to strike tonight.

Dissolve to:

Ext. jim jr jr high school playground - day

Back at the school Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi are discussing about how Dil's return party will go.

KIMI

So are we all ready for Dil's return party tonight?

LIL

I can't wait for him to come back.

CHUCKIE

Me too. Hate to think that Tommy missed him this entire time.

PHIL

Don't worry, guys, I'm pretty sure that everything will go smoothly tonight.

KIMI

Better hope Tommy won't tell us what he did like pretending to be upset when we brought Rachel back.

PHIL

Yeah and look what turned out for him that time.

Just then Tommy comes by and they ask him what he's doing.

LIL

Hey, Tommy, what's up?

TOMMY

Nothing, I just came to warn you that Spine Snapper is really up to something this time.

KIMI

What do you mean? Is he getting on your nerves?

TOMMY

No, I just found out that he is gonna pulverise me at Dil's return party.

The others reject what Tommy said and tell him not to worry.

LIL

Yeah, right.

CHUCKIE

But, Tommy, you can't get pulverised, and besides you're gonna have a great time at the party.

Susie walks just the playground but overhears the conversation and discovers the truth about Spine Snapper's plans.

TOMMY (O.S)

No I mean it, guys, Spine Snapper is really gonna beat me up. I don't know how he'll carry this plan out.

Susie realises this goes off to find Angelica.

Cut to:

INT. Jim Jr jr high school corridor

Angelica is hanging around the corridor with Brianna and Savannah.

BRIANNA

So, Angelica, I hear you're going to your cousin's return party.

SAVANNAH

I hear that this cousin of yours enjoyed Hawaii.

ANGELICA

Yeah, right, like I would've gone there too instead of him.

Susie then arrives to have a chat with Angelica.

SUSIE

Angelica?!

ANGELICA

Susie, what are doing here?

SUSIE

I came to talk to you.

(notices Brianna and Savannah)

Do you mind?

SAVANNAH

Ok, we'll better be on our way then.

BRIANNA

Don't forget to see me there.

Savannah and Brianna go off somewhere around the school. Susie then turns to Angelica about what is really going on.

SUSIE

Right, Angelica, I know what is going on here with Tommy. So you better tell me or else.

ANGELICA

Like I would ever do that, Carmichael.

SUSIE

Fine, if you don't tell me, I'll just tell Principal Pangborn about-

ANGELICA

Ok, Ok, I got so mad about the fight with Tommy yesterday and so I met up with Spine Snapper and came up with a plan to frame him, so that he could carry out his plan to beat him up at Dil's return party.

Susie doesn't get what Angelica had just said so she explains it in plain simple English.

ANGELICA (CONT'D)

(Frustrated grunt)

I helped Spine Snapper to organise his plan to Pulverise Tommy!

SUSIE

You did what!

ANGELICA

I just wanted to get back at Tommy for getting me into trouble.

SUSIE

This really has to be one of the worst things you've ever done, Angelica!

ANGELICA

I know, Susie, but sometimes, I can't help myself.

SUSIE

Anyway, I'm off to get ready for Dil's return party, don't wait up.

Susie goes off somewhere leaving Angelica concerned about Tommy and has thought about what she'll do tonight.

FADE OUT:WHITE

INT. PICKLES HOUSE KITCHEN - evening

Sometime later in the kitchen Stu and Didi are discussing about Tommy's behaviour.

STU

Tommy sure is behaving strangely about Spine Snapper.

DIDI

Well it doesn't mean that we judge him, Stu. We have to tell him to trust teenagers.

All of a sudden Dil and Grandpa Lou enter the kitchen.

DIL

Tell who to trust teenagers?

Didi is surprised as she sees Dil.

DIDI

Dil! You're back!

She goes to Dil and gives him a hug.

DIL

Yes, I'm back, mom.

Stu sees Grandpa Lou and tells him what he's doing back.

STU

Hey, pop, what are you 2 doing back?

GRANDPA LOU

Dil and I got an earlier flight back from Hawaii, thought I'd surprise Tommy. Eh, Come to think of it, where is he?

DIL

Yeah and what has he been doing since I was at Hawaii?

Stu tells Grandpa Lou and Dil about Tommy's behaviour about Spine Snapper.

STU

Tommy's been acting weird about Spine Snapper recently.

Dil and Grandpa Lou realise what Stu has said.

DIL

Spine Snapper?!

GRANDPA LOU

Oh, great not him again, thought me and Boris got rid of him last time.

Stu realised on what Grandpa Lou had said.

STU

Eh wait a minute, pop, did you and Boris got rid of him last time?

GRANDPA LOU

Yeah, he was going to beat Tommy up whilst you 2 were away at an invention convention.

DIDI

Well maybe you like to sit down and talk about it.

Dil asks a question to Stu and Didi

DIL

What about me?

DIDI

You get yourself ready for your return party, we'll take you when you're ready.

DIL

Ok.

Dil goes out of the kitchen whilst Stu, Didi and Grandpa Lou sit down around the kitchen table.

EXT. NATIONAL PARK - NIGHT

Later Spine Snapper is at the national park with Bryan Dead discussing the final part of his plan.

SPINE SNAPPER

Now that tonight is here, it is now my chance to teach Tommy a lesson.

BRYAN DEAD

Are you sure you're gonna go through with this?

SPINE SNAPPER

Of course I'am, Bryan, otherwise how can I move on from there with him around?

BRYAN DEAD

But there might be other people there at the party too.

SPINE SNAPPER

Well that's the whole idea, Dead, now come on.

INT. WOMBAT HALL - NIGHT

Inside the Wombat Hall and Kimi in her green dress, purple and pink socks and Lil Chuckie in his smart outfit as seen in It's Cupid Stupid and Lucky 13 are talking about how enjoyable a party is for Dil and the others.

LIL

Isn't this great, Kimi?

KIMI

Yes it is, Lil, everyone's having a good time here, especially Dil.

CHUCKIE

You're right, Kimi, he deserves it.

Meanwhile Dil in his Skeleton T-shirt, Jacket, shirts and sandals is with Stu and Didi but without Grandpa Lou and is amazed.

DIL

Whoa, now this is what I call a party.

STU

Yeah, and it's all for you.

Dil thanks his parents for making his return party possible.

DIL

Thanks, Mom and Dad.

DIDI

Anytime, Dil, such a shame that Tommy and isn't here to see this.

STU

And pop has just gone to the toilet. Anyway, Dil, we'd better leave you to it.

DIL

Ok, mom and dad.

Stu and Didi go off to chat with the other guests.

Phil comes over to Dil and asks him about what it's like in Hawaii.

PHIL

Hey, Dil, how was Hawaii?

DIL

Really awesome and hot.

PHIL

Did your Grandpa cope with the heat?

DIL

Yes but it's a good thing that he didn't die from heat exhaustion.

Meanwhile Susie has finished her entertainment and tells everyone how good it was.

SUSIE

Alright that was fun wasn't it?

Everyone cheers for Susie's performance and Angelica isn't amused.

ANGELICA

Oh please.

SUSIE

And now the person who recently returned from Hawaii, Dil Pickles.

Dil comes up on stage and everyone again cheers and Dil has a speech he liked to share.

DIL

I must say, I'm touched of how you know about my short vacation in Hawaii. So moved. I'd like to start off by-

Tommy's voice can be heard off screen and Dil stops mid sentence.

TOMMY (O.S)

Dil!

Everyone steps aside and Tommy rushes to the stage and Dil is happy but concerned at the same time.

DIL

Hi, Tommy!

TOMMY

Hey, Dil, no time for chatter, I got some news to tell everyone.

DIL

Ok, T.

Dil goes off the stage and he and everyone wanted to hear what Tommy was trying to say.

SEAN

Well don't just stand there, say something.

JUSTIN

Yeah, what's the latest?

TOMMY

I only came to warn you that Spine Snapper is up to no good.

STU

I think you're right, Tommy.

DIDI

Yeah, Grandpa Lou told us about what happened that night. Wait until I deal with him.

PHIL

I wouldn't do that, he'll beat you up in seconds.

TOMMY

Thanks, Phil and anyway-

Dil interrupts him and tells him what he's been doing.

DIL

Whoa, Tommy, what have you been doing while I was away?

TOMMY

Well, I'll tell you all the whole story.

Later Tommy finishes his story about his days with Spine Snapper.

TOMMY (CONT'D)

And he's a mean as ever and now he's coming to beat me up here.

Susie comes up and joins Tommy on what he just said.

SUSIE

Ok, now I knew something was going on, are you all with us?

EVERYONE

No!

SUSIE

You're kidding, right?

EVERYONE

Yes!

Angelica comes up on stage and says that Tommy is telling the truth.

ANGELICA

Wait! Don't forget me! I want to help Tommy too.

Angelica then tells everyone the good things that Tommy has done for her and the things they'd done together

ANGELICA (CONT'D)

Now Tommy has done good things, like getting everyone to come to my 13th birthday party, saving Dil from falling from certain death, getting the ostriches to the Big red's sister's house and saving Reject in the process. Plus he did help trying to get Susie to that signing parade in New York City. Ok I know I helped out in the last part and I know he made mistakes along the way, but he's still my cousin.

Justin and Sean agree on what Angelica said and chat to each other about angelica hating Tommy and his friends.

SEAN

She has a point there, Justin.

JUSTIN

Yes, she does, but she usually hates Tommy.

Everyone begins to cheer on Angelica's speech, they do it for a short while, but it wasn't to last that long.

The doors to the wombat hall burst open and Spine Snapper, Bryan Dead, Rick and Quentin come in preparing to pulverise Tommy.

SPINE SNAPPER

(singing)

The moment has arrived! Thank you very much.

PHIL

(scoff)

Show off.

LIL

You said it.

SPINE SNAPPER

Well I see you've all made it.

Then Dil notices Spine Snapper and wonders what he's doing here.

DIL

(gasps)

Spine Snapper! What are you doing here?

SPINE SNAPPER

Ah, Dil Pickles, come to see the show?

DIL

No, and can someone tell me what's been going on here?

STU

We'll talk about that later son, anyway, Spine what are you doing here anyway?

SPINE SNAPPER

Well, I came to socialise with Tommy.

Stu then gets suspicious about Spine Snapper's true intentions of coming back.

STU

Even though beating him up is your intention for this party?

SPINE SNAPPER

Huh? How did you know that?

(turns to Bryan Dead)

Bryan?!

BRYAN DEAD

What? I didn't tell them. I'm sorry.

SPINE SNAPPER

Stop apologising and start doing things right! You're a disgrace to me, you're not capable of this plan.

CHUCKIE

Say, what is Spine doing to this guy, Kimi?

KIMI

I don't know he must be mad about something.

Spine Snapper decides to give Bryan one last chance.

SPINE SNAPPER

Ok, Bryan, you have one last chance to help me pulverise Tommy, don't disappoint me again!

Stu and Didi tell Spine Snapper that he is not nice they thought he was.

STU

I won't let you do it, Spine.

DIDI

Stu's right, Spine, you're not the nice boy we thought you were.

Angelica comes in and tells Spine that his plan won't go through.

ANGELICA

Well, Spine, look's like your plan to beat Tommy up isn't working out after all.

SPINE SNAPPER

Why, Angelica, after all I've done for you and yet you turn on me.

Everyone there looks at Spine Snapper really angry realising on what he's gonna do to Tommy.

Spine Snapper pleads to Quentin and Rick to help him.

SPINE SNAPPER (CONT'D)

Quentin, Rick, help me out will ya?

Quentin and Rick decide to flee out of the wombat hall.

QUENTIN

Sorry, Spine, you're on your own.

Rick

Wait up, Quentin!

They run out of the wombat hall leaving Spine Snapper and Bryan Dead on their own.

SPINE SNAPPER

Hey, come back here you bumbling cowards!

(turns to the angry adults and their kids)

Uh, oh.

Everyone is angry at Spine Snapper and Bryan Dead for planning to destroy Tommy.

BRYAN DEAD

(nervously)

Spine, what are we gonna do?

SPINE SNAPPER

I..I don't know, Bryan.

ANGELICA

Ah, Spine Snapper, tough high schooler who can't up with a good plan. Why don't you just do us a favour and get out of here?

SPINE SNAPPER

Could do that but who's gonna stop me?

Just then a voice is heard.

Spine snapper's mom (O.S)

I will.

Spine Snapper's mom is seen and she is very angry at Spine Snapper and Bryan Dead about their plans.

SPINE SNAPPER

Mom! Uh what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm doing something here?

Spine snapper's mom

Like beating up younger kids, Spine? I mean really, how dare you do such a thing! I'am absolutely disgusted! You're father's been informed about that and he'll have a word with you when I get you home!

SPINE SNAPPER

But, mom.

Spine snapper's mom

No, buts, Spine, I raised you better than that. And anyway, just wait until I get you home.

BRYAN DEAD

Oh dear, someone's in for it now.

Just then Spine's mom turned to Bryan Dead.

Spine snapper's mom

You too, Bryan.

BRYAN DEAD

Ok, Aunt Snapper.

Bryan dead goes off screen as ordered by Spine's mom.

Ext. wombat hall - night

Spine Snapper's mom goes out of the Wombat hall with Spine Snapper and Bryan Dead following her.

INT. wombat hall - night

Back inside the wombat hall

ANGELICA

Ah, don't worry about it, we're cousins, related to each other for eternity.

DIL

Aw, I mean, we're family after all.

ANGELICA

You got that right, Dil.

Grandpa Lou is seen in the wombat hall after overhearing what Angelica had just said.

GRANDPA LOU

That is the sweetest forgiving thing I've ever heard you two scouts say.

[]

DIL

Grandpa?!

Tommy goes over to Grandpa Lou asking him a question.

TOMMY

Aren't you supposed to be resting, Grandpa?

GRANDPA LOU

Darn too-tin, but I wanted to go to Dil's return party, everybody's talking about. Your grandma and I like to relive our youth, but your grandma decided to go and relax in Florida, giving me a chance to bogie.

Tommy, Dil and Angelica smiled at what Grandpa Lou had just said.

Meanwhile Susie announces to everyone to resume what they were doing before.

SUSIE

Alright, everyone, are you ready to resume this party?

EVERYONE

Yes!

SUSIE

Then bring it on!

The music from the dance scene from the episode Cupid stupid begins to play and everyone resumes doing what they did earlier.

Dil then tells Tommy to go out and enjoy it.

DIL

Go out there and enjoy it, T.

Tommy looks at the others and Dil nods his head up and down like what Tommy did in It's Cupid stupid as a way to encourage him to do it.

Then we see Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi talking to each other about being rid of Spine Snapper for the time being.

KIMI

Well that was quite a turn out.

CHUCKIE

You said it, Kimo.

KIMI

What did I say about that?

CHUCKIE

Sorry.

PHIL

Who'd thought that a guy like Spine Snapper would get punished by his mom?

LIL

Who knows? But anyway, I'm glad he's gone for the time being.

KIMI

Yeah, but for now, let's have an awesome time tonight.

LIL

Good idea, Kimi.

Meanwhile Dil is enjoying watching everyone dancing.

DIL

Glad that Spine Snapper is gone for a second time.

Susie then chats with him.

SUSIE

Yeah, too bad you missed everything, Dil. But hey, Mr and Mrs Pickles will tell you the whole thing if you ask them.

DIL

You said it, Susie.

Dil goes off to see Stu and Didi, then Susie stays and watches everyone dancing.

SUSIE

(Sighs)

Guess things turn out Ok in the end.

Angelica comes in and has a talk with Susie.

ANGELICA

You said it, Susie.

SUSIE

Well, have you learnt anything from this, Angelica?

ANGELICA

Of course I did, Susie, never help out anyone who hurts the people you love.

SUSIE

True, but the lesson really is don't get angry about your cousin going abroad to your favourite place and pay his sibling back.

ANGELICA

Ok, well I'll be at home if you need anything.

Angelica goes off screen leaving Susie to watch everyone dancing.

We see everyone on the dance floor, then we pan up to the ceiling of the Wombat Hall as the scene ends.

Fade to black:

The End.


End file.
